Cold, Lonely & Warm
by Skye-Love90
Summary: Alone on the Christmas Eve, Misty feels cold and lonely. However, a visit from a certain friend from the past not only illuminates Misty's dull evening but as Misty tries to find warmth in his arms; she finds much more than just warmth. AAML one-shot.


A/N – A special Christmas story! ^_^ Hope you enjoy it.

Summary – Alone on the Christmas Eve, Misty feels cold and lonely. However, a visit from a certain friend from the past not only illuminates Misty's dull evening but as Misty tries to find warmth in his arms; she finds much more than just warmth.

Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon.

Cold, Lonely & Warm

- Skye-Love90

Misty was sitting on the couch, with a blanket draped over her shoulders and holding a coffee mug filled with hot chocolate in her hands. She brought the steamy liquid near her lips and gently blew it before taking a sip, careful not to burn her tongue. She smiled as a feeling of warmth engulfed her body but the smile disappeared along with that feeling of warmth.

She paused before taking a sip again. She lowered the mug and let out a small sigh. She hated this. She hated the fact that she was all alone on the Christmas Eve. She couldn't help but remember the old days when she was 7, when her parents were alive.

Her parents, Ray & Hanna Waterflower, used to arrange a huge Christmas party on the Christmas Eve. Her family and nearly every relative used to be there. She, along with her sisters, Lily, Daisy, Violet and cousins did so much fun and mischief but then when she was 8, her father died in a car accident and the following year her mother died because of illness. After her mother's death, she was so shocked that she didn't spoke to anyone for a week. Her sisters tried everything they could to lighten her up but she just locked herself in her room and cried. Although she missed them terribly, gradually she healed with her sisters' support…

After that, the only family she had was her sisters. She loved them dearly and they loved her but as the days passed by they became colder and colder towards her until Misty could take no more. She packed her bag and ran away. She wandered alone until she met him.

Ash Ketchum, a Pokémon trainer who wanted to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master. She won't say that she met him she would say that she 'fished' him out of a river. Soon after she 'fished' him out he stole her bicycle and forced her to chase after him. After she found him, she was horrified to see her broken and impossible-to-repair bicycle.

At first she followed him solely to get a new bicycle and viewed him as nothing but an irritating 10-year-old but soon they became friends and gradually they became best friends. They used to fight and bicker all the time but only they knew how much they valued their friendship. When they grew up, they developed unconditional trust towards each other and were willing to stand by each other no matter what. She could proudly say that the 4 years she spent with him were the best years of her life.

But then, she was forced to return to the Cerulean gym when her sisters decided to go on a cruise holiday. She still wondered why she considered it after all the things her sisters said and did. She was furious and cried to herself until the day of her departure came. She tried to look strong in front of Ash but he saw right through it and hugged her. Misty lost control over her emotions and she started crying. Ash consoled her and held her for a long time. When she pulled back she gasped when she saw Ash's own tears running down his cheeks.

"Don't cry, Myst. It's not like this is the last time we are seeing each other, right? I swear we'll meet again and then I'll never ever let you go…" He whispered to her. Misty nodded and wiped her tears. He hugged her again and Misty inhaled his scent.

"And I will wait for you, Ash… no matter what," Misty murmured

Misty came out of her thoughts when something hit her hand and she realized she was crying. She quickly wiped them with her hands and set the empty coffee mug on the table in front of her.

She shivered. "It is so cold," She murmured. She pulled her legs close to her chest and wrapped herself in the blanket. "Ash, I wish you were here with me. It has been 3 years since I last saw you. I miss you so much and it feels so cold and lonely without you…" She said and rested her head on her knees.

It was not like he didn't talk to her. He often called her and wrote to her, telling her about his recent adventures and how much he missed her.

DING DONG!

Misty jolted from sleep at the sound of the doorbell. She quickly sat up and glanced at the clock. Who could be there so late at night? What if it's a burglar? 'But why would the burglar ring the doorbell? Stop having so stupid thoughts, Misty!' she thought to herself. The doorbell rang again and she stood up hastily. Nervously, she picked up a baseball bat lying on the floor near the couch and walked towards the door slowly. She kept one hand at the doorknob and the other holding the bat. The doorbell rang again and she became even nervous than before.

"Misty! Are you inside? If yes, then please let me in! It's freezing outside" Misty paused. 'I've heard this voice before. Wait…can it be….Ash?' she thought and quickly turned the doorknob and opened the door and there he stood, her best friend, Ash Ketchum.

"Geez, Misty. You look like you've come straight out of a horror film," He said while gawking at her. She wasn't wearing any make-up and her hair were

WHACK!

Misty banged him on the head with the baseball bat that she was holding. Ash touched the spot where Misty hit him and he looked at her with a wounded expression.

"This is my way of welcoming you, Ketchum. And you deserved it, "She replied bluntly.

"Why? What did I do?" He narrowed his eyebrows. He sure didn't expect this kind of welcome from Misty.

"You woke me up from a peaceful sleep and scared the hell out of me. What else were you expecting after that and by the way, what are you doing here?" She narrowed her eyebrows too.

"Oh come on, Myst! Your best friend decides to visit you after so many years and this is the kind of greeting he gets?" He throws her a fake wounded expression.

She sighs and drops the bat on the ground. She definitely didn't want to argue with him on Christmas Eve. She moves forward and wraps her arms around him in a gentle embrace.

"Okaerinasaimase, Ash" She whispers warmly in his ear and his whole body shivers. He smiles and hugs her tightly.

"Misty, I really don't want to ruin this moment but right now I'm unable to feel my numb body" Misty giggled and parted away from him.

"Let's go inside…" She replies.

Ash sat on the couch with the blanket, which Misty was using a while ago, draped around his shoulder while he rubbed his hand to generate some warmth and waited for Misty to return. She comes back wrapped in another blanket and holding two coffee mugs filled with hot chocolate. She hands one to Ash and sits down on the couch beside him.

"Thanks a lot, Myst" he beams a smile at her

"Anytime, Ash" She replies sweetly. She loved it when he called her 'Myst'. His voice, it was so addicting that she almost melt when he said her name.

Ash turned his head and took a gentle sip from the mug. Misty stared at him and couldn't help but notice how much he has grown. He was taller than her now. His face features were sharper than before and his ebony locks were longer and curlier with small strands of hair falling down in his eyes. His eyes… they were still the same chocolate-brown but now they shined so much that almost gave him a drowsy look. Misty blushed crimson and realized that he wasn't wearing his hat anymore. He looked so…

"Angelic," She whispered unknowingly and Ash looked at her with a puzzled expression. She quickly turned away and bought the mug near her face to hide the blush.

"Angelic? What is angelic?"

"Uhh… did I say angelic? No, I don't think so, Ash" She lied.

She gulped the hot liquid down her throat and kept the empty mug on the table. Ash did the same thing. He then turned towards her.

"Yes, you did. I heard it clearly" Ash retorted.

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"NO! NO! NO" She shouted angrily.

"YES! YES! YES!" He too shouted.

They glared at each other but suddenly realized that they were less than an inch away from each other's face. They both blushed and pulled away from each other with a 'humph' and crossed their arms over their chests. After a few moments, Ash decided to give up. He turned towards her and saw her back faced towards him. He noticed that she was shivering slightly. He was going to say something but an idea popped into his head. He gently bent forward and…

Ash's arms suddenly engulfed Misty from behind and before she could think of anything else they pulled her closer until her back was against Ash's chest. Her face flushed when she realized she was sitting between his legs. She pulled her legs to her chest and Ash wrapped his arms around them completely trapping Misty in his arms. He buried his head in her shoulder and Misty trembled as his lips brushed against her neck.

"Ash, what the hell are you doing?" She whispered between breathing heavily. She could feel Ash's body against her and it was overwhelming.

"You were feeling cold. So I'm trying to warm you up," He replied, his lips still brushing against her neck.

"No, I wasn't! I'm completely fine! Let go of me!" She hissed and tried to struggle out of his arms but it was of no use, he only pulled her closer to him.

"No…" He replied softly.

"Ash…"

"Don't lie to me, Myst. I know you were feeling cold; it's just that you are too stubborn to admit it," Ash paused. "So, I'm not going to let you escape from my arms..."

Misty opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Baka..." She replied and Ash smiled.

She arranged herself more comfortably in his arms. She loved the feeling that was creeping to her. It was so comfortable and warm in Ash's arms. She was glad he did this. She felt like she was in a paradise and she wished it would never end. She needed that warmth and comfort more than anything else. She fixated her mind upon Ash; his ebony hair, his chocolate-brown eyes and his irresistible lips… his soft, irresistible lips.

Misty blushed at the thought of kissing him, his soft lips upon her own. She turned her head a little and Ash lifted his head, both staring in each other's eyes.

"Misty, what's wro-"Before he could ask her what's wrong, she turned her body and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened at Misty's sudden action and not able to control the sudden force he fell back on the couch and Misty fell on top of him. She continued to kiss him with her hand locked behind his neck and his hand on her hips.

Ash soon started to enjoy the kiss and returned it back to her. He pulled her closer and engulfed her tightly in his arms.

Misty felt like she died and went to the heaven. His lips were exactly what thought in her dreams. Misty pulled back and met his gaze, both were breathing heavily.

"Ash…I-"

Ash cut her off and pulled her into another kiss. Now it was Misty's turn to get shocked but she quickly relaxed, enjoying his kiss.

"Misty...I...Love…You…Too" Ash said between kisses.

Misty stopped and looked at him. His eyes were serious and she can clearly see the passion in them.

"But how do you know that I love you?" She asked breathlessly. Ash smiled.

"I can see right through you, Myst. After all, you are my best friend," He replied. Misty's eyes filled with tears.

"I love you, Ash. Please don't ever leave me again" Misty said.

"Myst, do you remember the time three years ago when I told you that when we meet again I'll never ever let you go?" She nodded. "That time has come, Misty. I promise you, I'll never let you go again, no matter what," Ash said reassuringly.

Misty smiled and planted a small kiss on his lips. She glanced at the clock. It was 12:36 am. She looked back at him.

"Merry Christmas, Ash," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Myst,"

They kissed again.

Misty wasn't cold anymore. Instead, she was warm; not only outside but inside too.

Fin~

A/N – finished! So how was it? Did you like it? I know it was a little rushed and all but I just wanted to do a quick one-shot and start working on my other stories. Please review and let me know how was it ^_^ I hope this story was enjoyed.

Translation:

Okaerinasaimase – Welcome Home  
Baka - Idiot

Lastly, I disclaim owning Pokémon. It is the property of its respective owner.

Thank you for reading ^_^

- Skye-Love90


End file.
